


Empty Nest Syndrome

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, family fic, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: With their oldest kids out of the house, Dan and Holly refect on their parenting skills and hold onto the last baby of the family





	Empty Nest Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Marie!!

Holly was so focused on her project she didn't realise how much time had passed. Her youngest daughter, Ella was putting her leg and looking up at her. She knew something was wrong when she had stopped talking and waddled over to her. 

 

“Howie!” Ella smiled and stuck her fist in her mouth, making Holly giggle.

 

“What are you doing silly baby?” She lifted her up and placed Ella on her lap. 

 

Ella looked at the sequin dress Holly was working on. Reaching out with a spit coated hand she reached out to touch it. Holly quickly stood and walked to the window.

 

“Oh, no no. Howie needs that for a client,” Holly told her. 

 

Looking out of the window she saw some birds fly passed then. 

 

Ella looked after them wide eyed.

 

Holly smiled.

 

“You remind me of another little baby,” She bounced Ella in her arms, a motion that was been ingrained into her brain when there was an infant in her arms. 

 

Seeing Ella show an interest in the birds reminded her of when Rhea was this age. She would never forget their time at the park and her oldest daughter watching the bird fly through the trees with her. Staring up at the treetops on a nice summer day. 

 

Ella brought her back to reality by chirping loudly and squirming in her arms. 

 

Looking over, Holly saw Dan standing in the doorway, smiling at them. 

 

“Hi there, Ella,” he held out his arms as Holly passed their daughter to him. He held onto her and smiled down at her. 

 

Holly noted how tired he looked.

 

It had been an emotional day, maybe week for the pack. 

 

Zip had moved out of state for school, and Rhea, although still in California, was now living on campus. 

 

Which meant the house was two kids short. 

 

Dan and Holly both knew that Zip and Rhea we're no longer kids, but they will always be  _ their _ kids. 

 

Dan had just come back from dropping Rhea off at school. 

 

Holly could tell he had cried a few times. 

 

He gazed down at Ella and rocked her.

 

Holly rubbed his arm.

 

“You going to be okay?” She asked.

 

“Yeah just….” Dan couldn't finish his sentence. 

 

“Empty nest syndrome?” Holly sat as he sat beside her. 

 

Ella was babbling and grabbing for Dan's glasses. 

 

“I guess,” Dan readjusted his glasses and Ella went right back for them again. 

 

He smiled at her and stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh loudly. 

 

Holly laid her head on Dans arm.

“I think we’re all feeling a bit like that,” She told him

 

“But we have three kids in the house still,” Dan pointed out and Holly nodded.

 

“True, but Zip and Rhea have been here for eighteen years, and now…” 

 

She trailed off.

 

“We won’t hear Rhea stomping upstairs,” Dan sighed.

 

“Or watch Zips video projects,” Holly looked at the ceiling,

 

“Oh, we’ll still see those. She’ll email them to us for sure,” Dan laughed. 

 

Holly smiled and looked up as Ella fussed a bit. 

 

Ella squirmed in Dans arms and reached out for Holly. 

 

Dan looked reluctant to let his daughter go. 

 

Ella settled into Holly's lap and looked between them. She patted Holly's arm, like she was trying to comfort her. 

 

Holly smiled and kissed the top of Ella’s head. 

 

“You're such a good girl,” she told Ella

 

“Our baby girl,” Dan leaned against Holly and petted Ella's hair.

 

“Why don't we take her out for some ice cream?” Dan suggested.

 

“ We can bring Cammy and Jemma too.” 

 

Holly stood.

 

“If they aren't too busy, yeah!” 

 

Dan stood. 

 

Ella was giggling as Dan took her from Holly.

 

“And before we can get you a new toy. Would you like that?” He told Ella, as Ella clapped.

 

“Ice cream should be enough?” Holly followed him down the hall. 

 

“Let me spoil this baby!” Dan argued and took her downstairs. 

 

Holly grinned and followed him, listening to Dan talk about all the ways he’d end up spoiling their daughter


End file.
